Lizard Cat (Cat Unit)
Lizard Cat is the 8th Normal Cat unlocked. This unit is a powerful cat, sporting longer range than its other ranged counterpart, Gross Cat, and higher attack power. True Form increases health and damage, but has a longer recharge time. Cat Evolves into Dragon Cat at level 10. Evolves into King Dragon Cat at level 20+10. Pros: *High DPS. *Good standing range. *Good health for an attacker. *True form gains an extra knockback. Cons: *Single-target attacks. *Quite expensive. *Somewhat long cooldown (Especially in True Form). Usage *A big stack of Dragon/King Dragon Cats protected by meatshields like Tank Cat is almost unstoppable throughout the game. Support from Valkyrie Cat is enough to kill Teacher Bun Bun in EoC moon chapter 3. *Stack it together with its Crazed counterpart Crazed Dragon Cat for even higher damage potential. *Be mindful that this cat is single-target, so it won't work well against multiple tough enemies. In such cases, use area attack cats like Paris Cat or Bahamut. *Use Lizard Cat in combination with tanky units like Tank Cat, Crazed Tank Cat or Rocker Cat (Rare Cat) to steamroll over everything in your path. *Good against ranged bosses so it will be protected by cat spam. *Dragons can stack faster and deal more DPS than King Dragon Stacks, however keep in mind Dragon costs as much as King Dragon, so if the stage is tight on money, the latter is preferable. Description Cost Available to unlock after completing Egypt in Chapter 1. Requires 7000 XP to unlock. *Chapter 1: $1000 *Chapter 2: $1500 *Chapter 3: $2000 Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance *Normal: Looks like a Cat with stubby arms, large hind legs and a tail. Attacks by spewing a small pink ember. *Evolved: Now has a tall, dragon-like body with scales on its belly, more defined arms and tiny spinities along its back. Rears back before breathing pink fire at the enemy when attacking. *True: Loses the belly scales for spikes, as well as having two sets of horns on its head, and an extra pair of back legs. Breathes a large pink flame when attacking. Trivia *King Dragon Cat is one of the two True Form Normal Cats that doesn't have twice as much HP as its Evolved form. The other being Eraser Cat. *King Dragon Cat is the only True form Normal Cat that doesn't have its attack power doubled from the evolved form. *Lizard Cat is one of the two Normal Cats that has a faster attack animation in Evolved and True Form, the other being Gross Cat. *Lizard Cat has the longest range of all Normal Cats. *During the attack animation for both the Evolved and True forms the face resembles crazed tank cat. Gallery lizardtw.PNG|Normal form description (TW) dragontw.PNG|Evolved form description (TW) kingdragontw.PNG|True form description (TW) imageedit_2_2018783342.gif|Lizard Cat's attack animation (foreground) imageedit_2_6841572675.gif|Dragon Cat's attack animation. Imageedit 7 6043463762.gif|King Dragon's attack animation. raining season illust.jpg|Rainy Season illust Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/008.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a5%c8%a5%ab%a5%b2 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Fish Cat | Titan Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Normal Cats Category:Single Target Cats